When You At Least Expect It
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: On screen, Maryse is cocky, overconfident and self absorbed. In real life, she's broken and vulnerable; having to endure a unheathly relationship. She gets help from an unlikely source. Will her sudden feelings for him come in handy as well?
1. Going too far

**Title: When You At Least Expect It**

**Characters/Parings: John Cena/Maryse (my first time using this paring); The Miz (can't stand him); Lita/Triple H; Cody Rhodes/Kelly Kelly; Melina/John Morrison (I've softened on this paring, surprise); more later on.**

**Rating: Strong PG-13/Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal.**

**Setting/Classification: Current/AU**

**Spoilers/Notes: Based on the interaction between Maryse and The Miz with the last month or so. I do believe he wants her. Oh, and Lita never left for the sake of this story.**

**Summary: In the ring, Divas champion Maryse is cocky, beautiful, overconfident and self absorbed. In real life, she's broken, vulnerable and have no one to turn to, especially since she's enduring a unhealthy relationship with Mike Mizann. However, she gets help from an unlikely source. Will her feelings for this person also come in handy when her boyfriend gets more and more violent with her?**

**Author's note: So this is my first time using Cena/Maryse in my stories. I'm really trying out these new parings and trying something different. I hope you like this one.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Orlando, Florida_

_July 13, 2009_

Divas champion and beautiful French-Canadian Maryse Ouellet sighed deeply as she walked through the curtain following her victory over challenger Mickie James. In less than two weeks, she's gonna have to defend her title against the Richmond, Virginia native at Night Of Champions and she wasn't looking forward to possibly lose to the title to the bubbly, but tough diva. Having to deal with Mickie was the least of her worries, though. She had more important things to worry about for the time being.

Looking around, she was trying to find her boyfriend, but when he didn't turn up, she headed towards the women's locker room. With the title hanging over her bruised shoulder, she was in no mood to deal with anyone right now; especially her current boyfriend. Truth be told, she didn't understand why she ended up with him in the first place, but she was a fool in love and she truly believed he cared. In the beginning of the relationship, he was so kind and considerate. He did everything for her. Lately, his attitude changed completely and whenever he gets angry, she winds up on the receiving end of it.

As she was walking inside and preparing to get into the shower, several other divas were talking amongst themselves when they watched Maryse walked inside with a slight limp.

"Oh, no, here comes the resident slut," one diva whispered, looking at the blond in disgust.

"I can't believe she's dating him. She's going through half of the male locker room and he winds up with her. I don't get it," another diva whispered.

"Why are you girls surprised? She's been sleeping around with every single superstar since she first came to the company altogether. Hell, I heard she slept with Vince McMahon in order to get the job. What I don't understand is why he's messing around with her. He's not exactly a catch himself," a third diva whispered.

As they continued to whisper and mock, Maryse tried so hard to ignore the harsh words that were being said to her and about her, but it was hard. The Maryse you see on tv was cocky, overconfident and didn't care what people think of her. She usually brushed them off with her infamous hand. However, this is not tv and she's not who she is on televison. She's a human being with feelings.

And that alone hurts so much.

As she was about to get into the shower, the door burst open. Maryse and the other divas were startled when a male figure stormed right inside, looking like a man ready to kill.

"EVERYONE BUT MARYSE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" he roared.

The other divas looked at Maryse for a second and shook their heads in shame before running out of the locker room in fear. The blond gulped nervously as her boyfriend advanced towards her.

"You mind telling me what the fuck was that out there?!" he seethed.

"I-it was match that Seth Green made. A six diva summer swimsuit blowout match. Myself, Mickie, Alicia, Kelly, Rosa and Gail had to wear swimsuits. I didn't do anything wrong, I swear," she explained, looking scared.

He grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her towards him. "Do you love making me look bad, you stupid bitch?! Do you love parading around in that swimsuit and look like a slut?! Why do you keep pissing me off, Maryse?!"

"Please...you're hurting me," she started sobbing, which pissed him off even more. He raised his hand up and slapped her hard across her face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Why do I put up with your ass?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of your right now!" he warned.

"Please, Mike, don't do this. I'm sorry," she cried as she got down on her knees. He looked down at her with disgust.

"Get up, you low expectation having tramp. You make me sick sometimes," Mike seethed. She quickly got up and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You're pathetic, Maryse. Really pathetic. I don't know why I'm even with you. Everything that's been said about you is true. You're a slut and sluts like you needs to be taught a lesson," he snarled.

Suddenly, anger boiled in her veins. She had put up with being his punching bag for so long, but he was going too far. It was time for her stand up for herself. Enough was enough.

"No, if anyone's the slut around here, it's you!" she snapped back.

Mike was outraged. She never talked to him like that before and she's not about to start now.

"I suggest you lower your tone and show me some respect," he warned.

She glared at him. "I don't have to do anything anymore, you son of a bitch!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!" he yelled.

"You heard what I said1 I'm sick and tired of you hurting me! I'm sick and tired of the name-calling, the belittling, the put-downs! I'm sick and tired of you coming to me for sex! I may not be the most likable person on the roster, but I'm a human being, damn it!" she roared, her French accent getting more and more vibrant.

"What are you saying, Maryse, since you decided to grow a backbone?!" Mike mocked.

She continued to glare at him. "If you don't change your ways and treat me like an equal, I'm walking away from this relationship!"

Something inside of him snapped. He couldn't believe this bitch gave him an ultimatum. He's not about to be treated like a second-class citizen, so he raised his hand up and slapped her once again; this time, the blow was so hard that she ended up back on the floor. However, she got right back up and slapped him right back.

Mike stumbled back in disbelief. His girlfriend hit him back. More and more anger boiled in his veins as he looked at her with fury in his hazel eyes. Without warning, he lunged at her; wrapping his hands around her neck and choking the life out of her. Maryse started screaming, but it didn't do her any good because he raised his leg up and kneed her right in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. As she was struggling to breathe, he loomed over her, shaking in anger and wondering what he should do next.

"You made me do this, Maryse. You just had to fight back. Well, we're gonna make sure that doesn't ever happen again," he said in a low, menacing tone.

The Divas champ didn't have time to react because the next that happened, a heavy object came crashing down on her head, knocking her out cold.

Mike Mizann a.k.a. The Miz looked down at the unconscious diva with a sadistic smile on his face. Then, he left, not caring if anyone found her.

Dead or alive.

X

_45 minutes later_

John Cena was walking down the hallway with his bags. He was anxious to get home and get some much needed sleep because he was so exhausted. Tonight was another hot night and he was so happy the fans got their money's worth, but he needed to get some sleep or else he'll go insane.

As he was headed out of the arena, he notice the door to the women's locker room was wide open. Even from a distance, it looked like a hurricane in there. He dropped everything and went right inside. What he saw shocked to the core.

Maryse was still on the floor, still completely knocked out from the blow Mike caused. Blood was gushing on the side of her head and there were various bruises all over her body. She was still in her ring gear, which meant she never had time to change. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. He heard the rumors about her and her reputation but he never thought someone would attack her and leave her to die.

Carefully and gingerly, he scooped her up in his arms and gently carried her out of the locker room. As he carried her out of the locker room, he failed to notice a certain someone was watching them from the shadows.

And he wasn't a happy camper.

X

_Local hospital_

_Orlando, Florida_

_July 14, 2009_

When Maryse finally woke up, she had no idea where she was at first until she found herself being hooked up on so many machines and she was drowsy from whatever medication she was on. She tried sitting up, but she groaned in pain and winded up with a huge headache. She laid her head back against the pillows and sighed sadly because she knew what happened.

She had never seen Mike so angry in her life. The hitting and the name-calling was on thing, but when he choked her and then clocked her upside her head with a heavy object, that's when she knew he was trying to kill her. She buried her face in her hands and began sobbing hysterically.

How the hell is she gonna be able to get through this now? How the hell she's gonna be able to face her boyfriend again? Should she break up with him after what he did to her? All those question kept rambling in her brain as she kept crying.

"Miss Ouellet, how are we feeling this morning? I see you finally woke up," a nurse walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"What happened? How did I end up here?" Maryse asked, looking around.

"A nice young man carried you here. You have a huge knot on your forehead and you also have a concussion. You're very lucky," the nurse said.

"Who's the man that brought me here? I wanna thank him," Maryse said softly.

"He's waiting right outside. I'll get him," the nurse said as she stepped out for a second. She returned right away with the man trailing close behind.

Maryse gasped in shock because she knew who this man was.

"John?" she squealed, not believing her ears.

"Yes, Maryse. I brought you here. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Suddenly, a tiny smile appeared on her face. Could she have found her knight and shining armor?

**Coming up in the next chapter: Maryse and John talk at the hospital, but their pleasant moment is interrupted when The Miz shows up. Meanwhile, Maryse ended up having a friend in another diva. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. Taking a stand and finding a friend

**Wow, I never thought I would get anything concerning this story, but I have to say it's been truly a blessing to hear from you. Now, I have big plans for this one and the John/Maryse paring will be a little bit slow in developing because I wanna see how they would fit together. Don't worry, her relationship with The Miz won't last long, but he's not done with her by a long shot. Furthermore, she's finally gonna make some friends with the other divas.**

**I loved RAW last night. It was awesome. ZZ Top were really sharp dressed men, LOL!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Local Hospital_

_Orlando, Florida_

_July 14, 2009_

"W-what are you doing here?" Maryse asked, looking perplexed.

John gave her a tiny smile. "I was on my way out of the arena when I noticed the door was open in the diva's locker room. I went inside to see what happened and I found you on the floor. Blood was gushing on the side of your head. I brought you here right away."

She just lowered her head. "Y-you didn't have to do that, you know? But I thank you."

He went over to her and grabbed her hand gently. "No, I didn't have to bring you here. I wanted to bring you here because you were seriously hurt. Now what kind of person would I be if I didn't get you any type of help?"

"No, you don't understand. No one's supposed to help me. I'm the black sheep of the company," she choked. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Listen, I heard about some of the things that are being said about you, however, in my personal opinion, I don't believe any of them. I don't follow office gossip," he confessed.

She raised her head up and looked at him. "It doesn't matter if you believe them or not. Maybe they're right. Maybe I'm a slut. I don't know why Miz put up with me anymore."

"Miz?! He's your boyfriend?! How long have you been seeing him?" John asked, looking a little shocked.

Maryse sighed deeply. "Since the beginning of spring."

"Well, I'm sure everything's all good between you two," he told her, patting her shoulder gently. He had no idea that she winced from the pain from her bruised shoulder.

"So, Maryse, since you won't be leaving for a couple of days, why don't we get to know each other better?" John said, trying to lighten the mood between them. The French-Canadian found herself smiling because someone was actually talking to her as a person, not belittling her or giving her a hard time.

For the next several hours, John and Maryse were enjoying each other's company. John kept her entertained by reliving his childhood and told her about what he and his four brothers did when they were children, which made her laugh. It's been a long time since she was able to laugh and have a decent conversation with someone and since she's the lone diva in the locker room, the thought of being able to be respected stripped her to her very core.

"So, tell me about your childhood, Maryse. Have any good memories about your family?" John asked. He wanted to know everything about the divas champ. She was about to open her mouth and reveal the most painful parts of her life, including her childhood when the door burst opened.

She cringed when Mike Mizann walked in a moment later. He had a pissed off look on his face when he saw her talking with John Cena of all people. He wanted to kill her because what he saw last night pissed him off and made him go insane.

"What are you doing here?" Maryse asked, still cringing but she was also getting angry. She still couldn't get over what he did to her earlier.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Mike seethed, glaring at her.

"Well, I ended up here because a certain someone beat the shit out of me and clocked me over the head with a heavy object. John was kind enough to bring me here so I can get some help!" Maryse snapped.

Mike kept glaring at her. "Don't take that tone with me, bitch! You just remember who's in charge in this relationship! Now I don't know why you ended up here, but we're leaving right now!"

At this point, John got up and got right into Mike's face. Maryse was truly shocked. No one has ever stood up for her before. This is beginning to be too much to handle.

"Listen, you little bitch, I don't ever wanna hear you call her a bitch again, you understand me?! I don't know what's going on between you two, but I'm not gonna let you degrade her like that anymore!" John yelled.

Mike glared at the blue eyed superstar before he slowly stepped back and moved away from him. He focused his attention on his girlfriend again and he wasn't a happy camper. He decided to make her life a living hell even more and he knows exactly how to do it, too.

"Maryse, I suggest you get your things and let's go. We'll deal with this when we get back to the hotel," Mike warned, still looking angry.

The divas champ stood her ground, though. "No. I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm done being your personal punching bag! I'm done being ridiculed by you! I'm done being your convenient sex toy and having to endure all the crap you put me through. I'm done with you, period! So just do me a favor and LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

The Miz was angry. Really angry. So angry that he stormed out of the hospital room and slammed the door behind him. John sighed deeply as he looked over and saw the blond break down and cry. She buried her face in her hands and just let everything out. He went over to her and gently wrapped his strong arms around her, careful not to hurt her or anything. He was surprised to see her lay her head against his shoulder and kept sobbing.

He didn't know what was going on, but he's not about to press her for information. She'll tell him when the time is right.

Or if she lives to tell him about it.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_RBC Center_

_Raleigh, North Carolina_

_July 20, 2009_

Dragging her bags behind her, Maryse made her way inside the arena and began heading towards the diva's locker room. She's in no mood to deal with everyone's bullshit right now, so she decided keep things to herself, although news of her breakup with Mike started spreading like wildfire.

Truth be told, she was surprised everyone took an interest to her since the news came out. All in all, everyone didn't like the Miz, so for her to finally be done with him wasn't surprising, to say the least. However, she was afraid because he was pretty much known to be a loose cannon backstage and he has the tendency to get really angry if things don't go as planned. Which is why she's doing everything she can to avoid him as much as possible.

As she walked inside the locker room, she noticed several other divas were talking amongst themselves again. Maryse has a hunch that they're talking about her as usual; calling her a tramp among other things. She just brushed them off and started putting her things in her assigned locker.

"So you heard that Maryse and Miz broke up, right?" one diva asked.

"Yeah. I'm not surprised, though. He finally realized that she's a tramp and she'll sleep with anyone," another diva snorted.

"That's not why they broke up. Word is, he was beating on her," a third diva jumped in.

"He can't be beating on her. Miz's small. Anyone could take his ass out," the first diva snapped.

"Doesn't matter. I saw Maryse with bruises on her body before; more than usual. I don't think it's from wrestling," the third diva countered.

Maryse felt tears falling from her eyes as she overhead the divas talking about her. She grabbed her towel and stormed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, allowing the cold water to take over her naked body. She slid down on the floor and buried her face in her hands, feeling everything escaped.

Suddenly, she jolted out of her personal misery when the door opened and in walked Barbie Blank a.k.a. Kelly Kelly, the young, energetic diva with a smile of an angel and a heart of gold. Maryse got herself together and stood up; pretending to wash up as Kelly stepped inside.

"Oh, I didn't know someone else was here," Kelly said, smiling at Maryse.

The French Canadian gave the Florida native a small smile. "I was almost finished, anyway."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna be here for long, anyway," Kelly countered.

Maryse didn't know what was going on. Kelly has a bright presence about her which made the divas champion cringe at times, but, for some reason, she didn't feel that way anymore. Kelly was really being nice to her.

"So, um, I guess you heard that me and Mike broke up," Maryse said, trying to make conversation.

"It's all over the locker room. And, personally, I commend you for finally getting away from that asshole," Kelly said, which shocked Maryse.

"Really?!" Maryse asked, looking shocked.

"Oh, yeah. Everyone knows Mike's a first class asshole. I should know because I hung out with him a lot when we were in ECW together. He was nice in the beginning, but over time, he completely changed. I don't know what happened, but something inside of him snapped. He did a complete 180 on me. He was mean, vicious and terrorizing. I had to thank my lucky stars that I finally got away from him," Kelly explained.

The two ladies got out of the shower and were back in their locker room, getting dressed for tonight's show. The other divas were since long gone and Maryse was glad because she didn't wanna hear them disrespect her anymore.

"Kelly, if you're not doing anything after the show, would you like to go for a drink with me?" Maryse asked, feeling a little nervous.

Kelly smiled brightly. "Sure! I'd love to. I don't know what everyone's talking about but you're a great person."

Maryse ended smiling. A real genuine smile. "You're a great person as well, Barbie."

Kelly finally left because she had a tag team match tonight and she had to go over the game plan with her partner Gail Kim. Maryse kept smiling as she got dressed. Even though she wasn't wrestling tonight, she did have a segment and she wanted to look her best. Besides, she has six days to prepare for her championship match with Mickie James at Night of Champions and she wanted to be fully prepared.

However, as she was applying makeup on her skin, the door burst open, startling her. She jumped up when Mike showed up, looking angry and ready for a fight. She thought she was through with his ass.

"What are you doing here?!" she shrieked.

He reached over and grabbed her arm roughly. "Don't yell at me and don't take that tone with me! What was that stunt you pulled last week, huh?!"

She yanked her arm away from him. "That wasn't no stunt. That was me finally doing something I should've done from the moment you first put your hands on me. I'm done with you, Mike. I don't want you anymore."

He raised his hand up and was about to slap her, but she blocked it by pushing his hand away. He got more angry then.

"I can't believe you, bitch! You decide to grow a backbone and stand up to me when you know deep down inside, you're just a scared little tramp who needs a good lesson in how not to fight or talk back!" he seethed.

This time, she raised her hand up and slapped him hard across his face, shocking and angering him even more. He held his face in his hand as he glared at the blond diva.

"I know you didn't just hit me!" he snapped.

Maryse smirked. "Yeah. I did. And you're not gonna do a damn thing about it!"

He kept glaring at her, but he didn't do anything to her. Instead, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him. Maryse's smirk turned into a full fledge smile. She had finally done something that felt good. She stood up for herself.

If only John was here to see this. He would've been so proud of her.

However, she had no idea that he watched the whole scene. And he had a huge smile on his handsome face.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Maryse and John starts hanging out more, which angers the Miz. Meanwhile, the Night of Champions PPV arrives. Will Maryse retain the divas title or will an outside interference cause her to lose? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Night Of Champions

**Well, I saw the Night of Champions PPV last night and I wasn't surprised that Mickie James is the new Divas champion. What's surprising, though, is Maryse telling Miz that she doesn't wanna be seen with a loser, especially with reports that they were dating in real life. I mentioned that something big will happen during the match. Well, now it's the perfect time for me to put this chapter out right now and give you the head's up.**

**In the meantime, I'm watching RAW right now and Shaq's tripping me out as guest host. He wasn't intimidated at all when he went up against Big Show earlier. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Night Of Champions_

_Wachovia Center_

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

_July 26, 2009_

Maryse were stretching backstage, preparing to defend her Divas title against Mickie James. All week long, she's been dreading this day to come because she didn't wanna do this. For one, she kept looking over her shoulder, making sure no one was watching or following her. And, two, she's been getting disturbing e-mails from Mike within the last couple of days. Sighing deeply and trying so hard not to lose focus, she kept on stretching her legs. She wanted to be in tip top shape for her match.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we're getting ready to lose," a male figure snarling at her.

Maryse stopped what she was doing and stood up, only to come face to face with her ex-boyfriend.

"What do you want?!" she snapped.

Mike got in her face. "Shut your mouth and lower your tone. Just remember who you're talking to here."

She glared at him. "I don't have to do a damn thing. And I'm not listening to you."

He laughed before he raised his hand up in the air. Once again, she managed to block him from slapping her by slapping his hand away from her. He got more angry.

"What the hell's your problem, Maryse?! Last time I heard, we haven't broken up!" he screamed.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Yes, we are broken up. I told you I wasn't gonna take you treating me like shit and using me as your personal punching bag anymore, but you can't take the fucking hint or something. I don't want you anymore!"

Mike's face turned beet red when he heard those words. He couldn't do anything but stand there and watch as she grabbed her title belt and stormed away from him. His eyes darted towards an object laying right in the crate. He picked it up, studied it for a second and had a sick and twisted smile on his face. He quickly decided to teach her a lesson she'll never forget and maybe in the long run, he'll get her to come back to him and then he'll make sure that she never leaves him again.

As he was walking away, he had no idea that someone was watching from the shadows and he wasn't a happy camper.

X

_30 minutes later_

_Divas title match_

Maryse had it won. Currently, she was setting Mickie up for her patented DDT when it was reversed and Mickie threw Maryse into the turnbuckle, causing her to hit her back. As she was getting up and clutching her back, Mickie was too busy trying to get to her, but the referee distracted her. That gave Maryse a little time to get her act together and recover.

However, out of nowhere, a certain male figure showed up a moment later and slowly climbed inside the ring. Maryse had no idea someone was coming up behind her as she struggled to get back on her feet. By the time, she finally turned around, it was too late. She stood face to face with Miz.

"Get out of here!" she screamed. He didn't listen to her; instead, with her having no time to react, he pulled the object he found earlier from behind his back and struck her right in the head with it, knocking her out cold.

It was over. All over. Maryse was laid out in the middle of the ring, while Miz quickly climbed out and hid under the curtains. Mickie and the ref had no idea what just transpired but the match was still going on and someone had to win. Mickie picked her up and planted her signature DDT on Maryse and covered her for the win.

When the bell rang, the French-Canadian was still out cold from the blow Miz caused. When Mickie and the ref left the ring, he had his huge chance. He slowly climbed back into the ring, smiling sickly along the way. He'd finally get her back one way or another and he's gonna make her beg for mercy. And he's gonna make sure he'd never let her go again.

However, before he even put his hands on her, another male figure cameo out of nowhere and tackled Miz down on the mat. He proceeded to beat the holy hell out of the cocky younger superstar while EMTs rushed to attend to Maryse. Before long, however, several referees came out and pulled John away from a battered and bruised Miz, but he wasn't done yet. Seeing the object, which was now recognized as a lead pipe, he reached over and picked it up. As Miz was being helped up by two referees, John lose it and clocked him over the head with it, knocking him out cold.

The crowd went nuts when John dropped the pipe on the mat and went over to see how Maryse was doing. He reached down and scooped her up in his arms, sighing when he cradled her close to him. He climbed out of the ring, careful not to drop her and proceeded to head up towards backstage. He stopped only once to look over his shoulder, seeing Miz being attended to by trainers. With a slight smirk, he continued carrying a unconscious Maryse.

He didn't know why he continually decided to help the fallen diva, but he couldn't help feeling a little bit close to her.

And that scared him.

X

_Night of Champions_

_Trainer's room_

_Wachovia Center_

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

_July 26, 2009_

"Are you feeling okay, Maryse?" one of trainers asked her when she finally came to.

Maryse groaned as she shook her head. She still had a tingly feeling in her head and she felt like she could pass out at any time. That was one hell of a blow she took from Mike. She had no idea he would clock her upside her head once again. She believes he was trying to kill her this time.

"I don't know what happened," she whispered.

"You were knocked out with a lead pipe during your match, which, by the way, you lost the title," the trainer explained.

"Who brought me back here?" Maryse asked, still enduring a grueling headache.

"He's right outside. I'll let him know he can come in," the trainer said as he stepped outside for a second, then he brought the person who carried her back inside.

"Twice in a row? You really must be my knight and shining armor," Maryse giggled softly.

John smiled. "Well, I was just at the right place at the right time once again. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a car," she admitted, feeling a little sad.

"Listen, do you need a ride back to the hotel? Because if you do, I'll be glad to take you," he offered.

She smiled at him. "Sure. As soon as I get the go-ahead, I'm gonna get my things from my locker and then I'll meet you in the parking lot."

He reached over and gently grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I know you're going through a rough time, but if you need anything, anything at all, I'm only one call away."

Surprising herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed right into his neck. He hugged her right back, realizing that it felt so good having her in his arms and to feel her blond hair tickling his face lightly.

"Thank you, John. For everything," she whispered, feeling tears falling from her eyes.

They had no idea that Miz was watching them from the outside and he was so angry that he wanted to storm in there and beat the shit out of John for ruining everything he had worked so hard for. It's okay, though, because he still wasn't done with Maryse yet. He'll get her back.

Or die trying.

X

_Holiday Inn_

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

_July 26-27, 2009_

Maryse and John laughed amongst themselves as he walked her to her hotel room. They decided at the last minute to get something to eat instead of going to a nightclub and it turned out to be a smart move because they wanted to get to know each other a little bit more. Throughout their time together, Maryse noticed how sweet, caring and attentive John was to her; which made her realize that she should've talked to him first instead of letting her guard down and allowing herself to be the brunt of Miz's anger and jealously.

"I had such a great time tonight, John. Thank you for taking me to that restaurant," Maryse beamed as they stood outside her hotel room door.

He smiled as he grabbed her hands gently. "I'm so glad you had a great time. A woman like you should have a great time."

"So, um, you wanna do this again sometime?" she asked out of the blue.

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Of course. I would love to hang out with you more. But, we better get some sleep. We have RAW tomorrow night and you need your beauty sleep."

"Well, I'm not written in the show, thanks to what happened tonight, but I'll be sure to be there tomorrow night," Maryse assured him.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. Before he could leave, she grabbed his wrist gently and yanked back towards her. John's blue eyes were a pure mixture of shock and delight when she leaned over and slanted her mouth over his gently. She didn't know what prompted her to do it, but he's been so sweet and caring; plus, he rescued her twice. She wanted to thank him.

Meanwhile, Mike was walking up to his hotel room when he saw the most disgusting thing walking on earth. Maryse and John were kissing right down the hallway. He couldn't stomach seeing his woman kissing that son of a bitch so he walked right up to them.

"What the hell are you doing kissing my woman?!" Mike snapped, breaking them up.

Maryse quickly got upset. "Mike, for the last time, I'm not your woman anymore! I don't want you anymore! Why would I stay with a man who's only gonna hurt me?! And, believe me, you've been hurting me!"

"Do you think I fucking care, tramp?! You're mine! You belong to me and only me! You had no right to leave me! You're nothing without me, lousy bitch!" Mike snapped.

John got right into his face. "You got one more time calling her names, you so of a bitch! Just one more time! You want a repeat performance of what happened earlier tonight?!"

Mike smiled. "You don't have the guts to do it again, Johnny!"

Maryse raised her hand up and punched her ex dead in his face, knocking him down on the floor. He looked up at her in complete and utter shock.

"No, Mikey, I have the guts to hit you again! Now, I'm gonna tell you for the last time, stay the hell away from me or I'll be glad to get you fired and even arrested! Don't fuck with me!"

Mike was still on the ground when Maryse and John went inside her room and slammed the door behind them. Seething impatiently, he got up and stormed down the hallway, mumbling obscenities along the way.

He decided that if he's gonna get Maryse back, he's gonna have to up the ante even more.

And nobody's gonna expect it at all.

**Coming up in the next chapter: John finally realizes that he's in love with Maryse and decides to tell her how he feels. Meanwhile, Maryse has another hasty run in with Miz, but, this time, someone from her past shows up, forcing her to relieve the painful part of her life. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Painful past comes back to haunt her

**Well, I'm back with another chapter and things will only get worse for Maryse because Miz just won't leave her alone. And someone from her past will come back to haunt her in this chapter. I know it seemed rushed that Maryse and John kissed in the last chapter, but, hey, it's my story and I can do whatever I want, LOL! No, seriously, the romance will develop between them, but I want her to be able to trust him more before she can fall in love with him. **

**Oh, and I truly believed Maryse was gonna show up on RAW to invoke her rematch clause against Mickie, but now she's out with an knee injury, that won't likely happen; especially since Mickie now has Beth Phoenix or even Gail Kim as possible contenders. Oh, the drama. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Mohegan Sun Arena_

_Mohegan, Connecticut_

_August 3, 2009_

Dragging her bags behind her, Maryse sighed deeply as she walked inside the arena for another show and she wasn't particularly excited about it. For one, she only had a segment since the writers already have another diva in mind to feud with Mickie James for the Divas championship and secondly, she had a meeting with Vince McMahon to go over her new storyline tonight. After telling him what really happened between her and the Miz over the last several weeks, the chairman realized that it was time for something fresh. Anything just to keep her away from Miz is fine with her. Hell, she wouldn't mind going back to SmackDown.

However, the French-Canadian has started making some friends in a short matter of time. First, she and Kelly Kelly actually had spent the weekend in her hometown of Florida shopping, having lunch together, treating themselves to expensive spa treatments and having a slumber party at her newly decorated home. Maryse didn't know what she did in a previous life to get such a great person like Barbie for a friend, but it's been a blessing to have a friend considering she's not the most likable person on the roster.

And there was John Cena. Beautiful human being who went out of his way to protect her not once, but twice. He, too, has been a good friend to her. However, after Night Of Champions, when she actually kissed him, things started changing. Maryse started seeing him in a more different light. He acts more like a protective boyfriend. Does she want him more now that she finally wised up and broke up with Mike? It's only a matter of time.

As she walking inside her locker room, the same three divas who's been talking bad about her were doing it again; huddled up in a corner and whispering amongst themselves. Maryse paid them no mind and proceeded to unpack her things.

"Miz's stalking her," one diva, now being recognized as Layla El, the 2006 Diva Search winner whispered.

"What's his problem? They broke up. She's not worth it," another diva, recognized as Jillian Hall retorted.

"He's stalking her because she finally wised up and broke up with his stupid ass. I told you he was beating her; I even saw the bruises. Now, he's going around telling everyone that she cheated on him when we all know he's the one who cheated on her. I heard he even got another girl pregnant but for some reason, he refused to leave her alone," Rose Mendes, the newest diva and protegee of Beth Phoenix jumped in.

"So, everything that was being said about Maryse was all lies? He spread all those lies about her?" Layla asked, looking a little shocked.

"I'm afraid so," Rosa said, nodding her head.

"It doesn't matter. Maryse must've did something that caused Miz to seek comfort in the arms of another woman. Well, he made his bed, now he must lie in it," Jillian snorted.

Maryse was angry. Really angry. She had to find out that Mike was cheating on her and got another woman pregnant from those three bitches?! With her face turning beat red and her hands balling up into tight fists, she stormed out of the locker room to look for him.

She didn't have to look far because he was approaching her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my _girlfriend. _So, when are you coming to my room so we can have some fun?" Mike smirked.

She raised her hand up and slapped him hard across his face. He held his face in his hands and looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"What the fuck is your problem, bitch?!" he roared.

"You fucking asshole! You stupid, fucking asshole! How could you even sleep at night, knowing what you had done to me?! You went around and spread all those lies about me when you were the one doing them! I had to find out from those three bitches that you cheated on me and got another girl pregnant! You couldn't be smart enough to use a condom?! If I caught anything from you, your ass is going to fucking jail!" she roared.

He glared at her. "First of all, lower your tone and watch your mouth..."

She smacked him again. "I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do, you jackass! You don't own me and you'll never own me! And I wasn't finished! Everyone was right about you, but I was too blind sided with making an effort to make our relationship work. Now, I can see why you're such a pompous asshole! You don't care about anyone! You don't even care about yourself! And I want nothing do with you anymore! So, do me a fucking favor and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! Otherwise, I'll have your ass arrested so fast that you won't know what will hit you!"

As she was walking away, his anger got the best of him. He reached over and grabbed her by her long blond hair and proceeded to drag her down the hallway. Maryse started screaming, but it was no use because he threw her inside an abandoned room and locked the door behind them.

"What the blue fucking hell are you doing?! Let me go!" she screamed.

Mike smiled at her. "I can't let you leave, honey. Besides, someone wants to see you."

He cut on the light and Maryse nearly had a heart attack when she saw the man sitting on the rocking chair, puffing a cigar and looking angry with her. Tears started falling from her eyes when she recognized him, but she didn't say anything. She was speechless.

"What, Maryse, don't you wanna say hello to your father? There's nothing like seeing good ole daddy again, huh?" Mike mocked, laughing sadistically.

"You son of bitch! Why did you do this?!" she sobbed.

He leaned down and got in her face. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Maryse. Just remember, I'm in charge here."

She spit on him, which caused him to jump back. He wiped the saliva away from his face and glared at her.

"You really need to stop standing up to me. It's not gonna work in the long run," he seethed.

"And you really need to stop hurting me, you asshole! What part of 'I don't want you anymore' don't you fucking understand?!" she seethed back.

"I don't care what you want! It's not over until I say it's over. Just because I'm having a baby with another woman doesn't mean you can walk away from me and break my heart! You belong to me, Maryse Danielle Ouellet!" he snapped.

"And I told you before, I don't belong to anyone; especially you! I hate you!" she snapped back.

At that point, Maryse's father had heard enough. He dropped the cigar on the floor and stepped on it, putting it out with his foot. He got up from the rocking chair and went over to where his daughter was. With his raised hand, he slapped her several times, causing her cheek to bruise.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time, you little bitch. Thought you could get away from me? I don't think so," he said in a low menacing tone.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I left because you kept hurting me. I didn't wanna be in that environment anymore."

"No! No! You left because you got me locked up! I vowed when I got out, I was gonna be looking for you! Thanks to your boyfriend, it didn't take me long to find you!" he screamed in her face.

"You know why you got put in jail. You know what you did to me!" she screamed back at him.

Her father slapped her again. "You should've kept your fucking mouth shut. Now, I'm back and I'm not going anywhere. If you don't want anything worse to happen to you, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and show me some respect. And, as far as I'm concerned, you and this young man here never broke up!"

Maryse couldn't take being humiliated and taunted like this anymore, so managed to get up, push them both out of the way and ran out of the room with tears falling from her eyes. Mike thought about going after her, but decided against it because he knew he'll see her again. And, now, with his ace in the hole (meaning Maryse's father), he holds all the cards.

Meanwhile, the French Canadian diva sobbed all the way back to her locker room. She was glad she was the only one in there because she didn't wanna deal with anyone right now. Locking the door behind her, she slid down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. Why can't Miz leave her alone? He had hurt her time and time again, but now, he's gone way too far. Why would he go and bring her father, the man who caused so much pain into the mix? He was determined to make her life a living fucking hell.

How she's gonna be able to face everyone now, knowing that her father's back in her life? The main reason why she left home at seventeen is he did something she can't forgive him for. She'll never forgive him for taking the one thing that mattered more anything in the world. Nights were spent crying in her bed, praying and wondering what did she ever do so wrong that caused him to do what he did?

Wiping her face with her hands, she knew there's only one person who can save her. One person who can protect her.

That person is John. She needed him and she needed him RIGHT NOW!

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Mohegan Sun Arena_

_Mohegan, Connecticut_

_August 3, 2009_

John was looking everywhere for Maryse. He wanted to talk to her about the kiss that happened between them last week. For some reason, it was all he could think about over the weekend; not to mention, he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was no secret that she was breathtakingly beautiful, but he found even greater joy being able to get to know her a lot more. However, when he asked about her family, he watched her hesitate. Something tells him he's not gonna like what she's gonna tell him, if she ever tells him.

Truth be told, he couldn't deny it any longer. He was completely and head over heels in love with her. For several weeks, he tried to keep his feelings hidden, but he can't do it anymore. He doesn't wanna do it anymore. He was finally gonna tell her how he feels. And even though she's dealing with her ex's bullshit, he has to tell her or else he's gonna regret it.

He knew she was in her locker room, so he knocked on the door just in case. He didn't wanna accidently walk in and find her naked (although that wouldn't be too bad).

"Maryse? Are you in there? Can we talk?" he called out to her.

Sighing deeply, she slowly got up and opened the door. He looked at her and noticed she's been crying. Grabbing his strong arm, she pulled him inside and locked the door, then she laid her head against it.

"Maryse, what's wrong? Did Miz give you trouble again?" John asked frantically.

She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. Her bruised face said it all.

"Tell me where he is and I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again," he said through clenched teeth.

She looked at him with tears still falling from her eyes. "It's not that easy, John. He's making me go back to him. He has help this time."

"What?! What do you mean he has help?!" he snapped.

She took a deep breath. "Mike has enlisted the help of my father. My father has found me. If I don't go back to Mike, my father's gonna kill me and he'll do it. Both of them are crazy."

John went over and pulled her in his strong arms. She sobbed on his neck while he just held her, but, deep down inside, he was seething with anger. Miz has gone too. He knew beating his ass wasn't gonna cut it and now that he has help in the form of her father, he can't do this alone, either. Maryse's gonna need all the help she can get.

And he's gonna have to put his feelings on the side for the time being.

Again.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Maryse finally tells John about her painful childhood, which in return, he finally let her know about his feelings. Meanwhile, the roster hears about what Miz has done and decides to torture him. And Maryse's father sees her and John together and it angers him. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. Past and present feelings revealed

**Well, I'm back. Raw was great. I loved every single minute of it, including the end. Now, I'm back with a brand new chapter and things will finally fall into place between John and Maryse. I did promise that her painful past would finally be revealed and, in this chapter, she finally bares all to John. Plus, they will finally admit their feelings to each other, much to Miz and her father's chagrin. **

**One more thing, would you like for me to do to Maryse's father as the story rolls along? Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_Calgary, Alberta, Canada_

_August 10, 2009_

Maryse walked around the arena, trying her best to avoid Mike and her father as much as she can. Being that she's in her home country didn't make it better. She was glad to be back where she belongs for tonight's show, but with everything that's been happening with her, she's contemplating leaving Canada altogether and never coming back. She's been looking at apartments and condos in Los Angeles and Miami for the last week and if everything turns out right, she could put her home up for sale within the next several weeks.

All she wanted was a fresh start in her life, but Miz and now her father weren't giving her one. They were determined to make her life miserable.

Running her fingers through her long blond hair, she was about to put her hand on the doorknob when she felt a presence right in front of her, startling her. She looked up and sighed angrily when Mike stood in front of her, smiling sadistically at her.

"How's it going, baby?" he asked, still smiling.

She glared at him. "Leave me alone, you fucking asshole. You've already done enough."

He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. "Listen to me, I suggest you lower your tone and stop being such a stubborn bitch! You need to understand that I'm not letting you out of my sight! Just remember, I got your father with me now! I'm pretty sure I can call him right now and tell him what you've been up to!"

She snatched her arm away from him. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, MIKE! I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE ANYMORE! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I NEVER LOVED YOU! AND NOW YOU GOT MY FUCKING FATHER TO DO YOUR FUCKING DIRTY WORK?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WASTED MY LIFE WITH A FUCKING DICK LIKE YOU!! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE ONCE AND FOR ALL!!"

Mike was outraged. Really outraged. "I suggest you take back every singe word you said, Maryse! I can't believe you would stand there and say that to me without feeling anything! You love me!"

"I'm not taking back anything! I fucking HATE YOU!" she screamed right in his face.

He couldn't believed she yelled right in his face and standing up to him once again. To make matters worse, she revealed she never loved him and she hated him. He wanted to kill her for lying to him for so long and for leading him on. Shaking with anger, he raised his hand up and was about to slap her when he was pushed down on the floor.

Maryse looked up and was shocked to see several superstars standing right in front of her. The leader of the pack was none other than WWE champion Randy Orton. A tiny smile appeared on her face because she realized that they didn't believe the hype about her.

"Are you okay, Maryse?" he asked as he kept glaring at Mike, who was just getting up.

"I'm fine. He just grabbed my arm, that's all," she replied, lowering her head.

Randy leaned down and looked at Mike with anger in his eyes. "So, you like beating up on girls, huh? Well, did you really think we wouldn't find out what you've been doing to her?! The buck stops here, asshole!"

"Leave me alone! What I do with Maryse is none of your fucking business!" Mike roared as he finally got up and stood on his feet. He reached over to grab Maryse again, only to be pushed back down on the floor.

"What's your problem?!" he screamed.

Randy just smiled. "That's just the beginning. Oh, we're gonna have so much fun with you."

Maryse smiled slightly as she went inside the locker room and closed the door behind her. She could hear Mike begging and screaming for Randy and the others to stop, but it was no use. She could also hear him screaming out in pain, cussing and trying to get away from them. She thought about taking a peak, but decided not to. Besides, she wanted him to know what it's like to be in pain.

"Hey, Maryse, how's it going?" Kelly asked cheerfully as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Good, other than having another run in with Mike," Maryse smiled.

"He's still messing with you? Why don't you go to Vince about this?" Kelly asked, looking concerned.

Maryse sighed. "Believe me, I want to, but it's much more complicated now."

"Really? How complicated?" Kelly asked as she sat down on the bench.

"He recruited my father," Maryse revealed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Kelly screeched.

"No, I'm not. He has my father doing his dirty work now. I never wanted to see him again after what he had done to me in my childhood, but thanks to Mike, he found me and he's not going anywhere. I can't take this anymore. I'm thinking about moving stateside and finding a house just to get away from them."

"That may be a good idea, but knowing Mikey, he's not gonna let this go," Kelly reminded her.

"You're right. He won't leave me alone. That's why if he keeps this up, I'm not going to Vince about this. I'm going straight to the cops," Maryse announced.

"Listen, I have a great idea. Come out with me after the show tonight. A bunch of us are going to the club downtown and we figure you need a break from all this madness," Kelly suggested with a grin.

Maryse smiled. "That's a great idea, but I'm meeting John tonight. As a matter of fact, he's on his way here right now."

"John, huh? You two have been getting pretty close lately," Kelly teased.

"He's been so good to me through everything. I think I'm in love with him. No, I know I'm in love with him. However, I can't tell him right now because of everything that's been happening with me," Maryse said sadly.

To her surprised, Kelly reached over and wrapped her arms around the French-Canadian beauty. Maryse felt tears forming in her eyes because she never had a friend who really cared about her. All she was to everyone is the resident slut, the gullible bitch, the senile tramp. It was overwhelming to her.

"Don't worry, Maryse. John isn't going anywhere. You tell him how you feel when the time is right. There's no need to rush. He's been good to you and that's good enough," Kelly whispered.

Speaking of John, he knocked on the door a moment later. Kelly and Maryse pulled apart long enough to hear who was there. When John's voice boomed, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Kelly went to the door and opened it and sure enough, John stood right outside, looking ever so handsome in his signature t-shirt and jeans. Kelly grabbed his wrist gently and pulled him inside, then she closed the door and locked it.

"I just saw Miz getting his ass handed to him by Randy and the others, so are you okay?" he asked right away when he went over to where Maryse was standing. They didn't notice Kelly leaving the room. She wanted to give them so much needed privacy.

She smiled faintly at him. "I'm fine. He just grabbed my arm, but it was nothing I could handle. I just want him to leave me alone. Now he has my father doing his dirty work. I can't take it anymore."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently. She started crying gently on his shoulder. Normally, he would get upset if someone cried on his shoulder, but for some reason, he didn't mind having Maryse cry on his shoulder. She was in desperate need of help right now and he was glad to be there for her. He also mentally kicked himself because he can't tell her how he really feels right now; especially since Mike won't leave her alone and her father's back in the picture.

"It's okay, honey. Just let it all out," he whispered in her ear. She pulled away from long enough to look into his baby blue eyes.

"He raped me," she said tearfully.

"Who raped you?! Miz?!" John asked, getting angry and gritting his teeth.

"No. M-my father," she revealed, more tears falling from her eyes.

His eyes were wide open in shock and disbelief. He wondered if that's the reason why she got away from him? Is that the reason why he came back into her life? Did he want revenge?

"Maryse, are you ready to tell me what happened in your childhood? I understand if you don't want to," he assured her softly.

She nodded her head and took a deep breath. Talking about it was gonna be hard, but John wasn't judgmental. He was being there for her and that's all she ever wanted from him.

"My father was abusive. My mother wasn't around a lot because she was an alcoholic, so I was pretty much on my own. Every day, my father would beat me over the littlest things: like if I forgot to do the laundry or even cooking. Often, he would beat me for no reason at all. I would go to school wearing oversized sweatshirts, loose pants, anything to cover up the bruises I had. My father was crazy; he was also drinking, too," she started to explain.

"What happened?" he asked, anger boiling in his veins.

Maryse hesitated for a second before continuing, "I came home from school one day after getting into a fight with another girl. I had a black eye and a bruise cheek, but I knew things were gonna get worse when I walked through the door. My father was the only one home. My mother went out with some friends and drank her life away. I never thought in a million years he would do something that would ruin my life."

"Tell me what he did to you," John said soothingly. He held her tighter and kissed her forehead gently.

"H-he, um, he went ballistic on me. He called me all sorts of names while he beat the shit of me. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me upstairs to my bedroom. He took off his belt and proceeded to beat me some more. I had bruises on my back and legs. Then, he had a sinister look on his face. He told me to take off my clothes. When I said no, he smacked me so hard, my nose was bleeding. I still said no. He ended up ripping my clothes and said if I ever refused him again, he'd kill me. I tried to get away from him, but he knocked me down with a baseball bat I had, because I was on the softball team. The next thing I knew, he was on top of me. Screaming was all I could do when he started raping me," she broke down and sobbed on his shoulder more loudly.

John was beyond angry now. He couldn't believe her own father would do something so horrible to a beautiful and vulnerable woman like her.

"When he got finished, he kept beating the shit out of me. He threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone. However, what he didn't know is that my next door neighbor, who was pretty much the only mother figure I ever had in my life, saw the whole thing, videotaped it and she turned it over to the police. If she hadn't done that, then my father wouldn't have gone to jail and he would've kept hurting me. On the day he was convicted, he glared at me and said that he'd get me no matter what. He believed I went to the cops," she admitted, wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Maryse, I had no idea, I'm so sorry," he said. He could feel tears forming in his own eyes.

"I tried so hard to get over what my father had done, but it's been so hard. That's why I've been having major relationship problems. I can't let a man get too close to me for fear he's gonna turn out to be like my damn father. Now, he's back and he wants to make my life fucking miserable. And with Mike helping him out, I'm losing big time," she told him.

"Well, you're not alone. From what I've been seeing, Kelly's been a good friend and you have me. Now, Mike's getting his ass kicked out there and I doubt he's gonna be bothering you anymore now that everyone's finally knowing the truth about him. Everything's gonna be okay. And if they bother you anymore, I'll take care of them," he assured her with a huge smile on his face.

Maryse threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. It felt great to know that she can trust him and she feels safe around him. He made it clear that he'll never let anything happen to her and she couldn't be more in love with him now. Too bad she doesn't have the courage to tell him.

However, he did. When they finally pulled apart, he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and saw a woman begging to be loved and respected. He saw a woman who just wanted to live her life with someone who won't hurt her. That's when he knew he had to tell her or he's gonna regret it for the rest of his life.

"Maryse, there's something I need to tell you. Something that's been eating me up inside for quite some time," he whispered.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice rising.

"Maryse, you're a beautiful woman and I'm so honored to know a special woman like you. Maryse, I'm in love with you," he finally blurted out.

A smile appeared on her face when he finally told her the truth. She didn't have to say anything. She gently pressed her lips to his.

John was shocked at first, but he quickly got over it and kissed her right back. Before long, they were in each other's arms. As they were exploring their mouths with each other, someone cracked the door open and took a peak inside.

Shock and anger washed over his face when he saw his tramp of a daughter making out with another man. He balled his fists together because she should be making out with her boyfriend and that asshole isn't her boyfriend. He couldn't wait to tell Mike what he saw and then they would come up with a plan to get her back. Furthermore, he still has revenge on mind. He was planning on getting it before it's all said and done.

Closing the door softly, but angrily, he stormed down the hallway and began putting his plan into motion.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Maryse's father tells Miz what he saw. Meanwhile, the news of John and Maryse's new relationship spreads quickly, which leads to a gabfest with Maryse, Kelly and Melina. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	6. She has had enough

**Well, I'm back and things will only heat up between John and Maryse. Furthermore, Miz just won't leave her alone. And in this chapter, he gets some not so good news from her father about Maryse and John's newfound romance, leading him to do the unthinkable. And, stay tuned because it's gonna be a fight to see who really wins Maryse's heart.**

**And I wanna thank you for loving this story. I know it's kinda shocking seeing Maryse in a whole new light, but I can't imagine her acting like she's all that all the time, especially in real life. So, that's why I incorporate that in my story.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Monday Night RAW_

_St. Louis, Missouri_

_August 18, 2009_

The news of John and Maryse's newfound relationship spread like wildfire. Everyone was surprised to hear that she moved on to another superstar; many not knowing that she ended her relationship with Miz, even though he still won't leave her alone. And now, with her damn father involved, things just got more and more complicated. So much so, that she finally went to Vince and reported everything that's been happening. The founder and chairman of the company was appalled of what Miz had done to her and he vowed to make things right before the show ended tonight.

Within minutes of stepping inside the locker room, she was being mobbed by several divas, who insisted that she tell them everything that's been going on. It's amazing; within just several weeks, she went from being an outcast to being befriended by several people.

"You need to tell us what's happening with you and John right now, baby girl!" Kelly squealed when she pulled the French-Canadian diva down on the sofa with her.

Maryse laughed. "How much coffee did you drink today, Barbie?"

"Just two. So, tell us. Is John a good kisser? Oh, how is he in bed?!" Kelly asked right away.

"OMG, I'm not talking to you about how good of a kisser he is and I'm not gonna tell you if he's good in bed because we haven't even had sex yet. We just got together last fucking week. God, that's so embarrassing!" Maryse shrieked, burying her face in her hands.

"Girl, please, we're not your parents. We're not gonna forbid you from seeing John again, so don't worry," Melina said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I don't know. I mean, it's all so new to me. Just a few weeks ago, I'm calling things off with Mike and now I'm in another relationship," Maryse said, sighing deeply.

"Don't worry about a thing, honey. John's a great guy. He's funny, sweet and caring. Not to mention he's very protective. He'll make sure nothing bad happens to you," Kelly assured her.

"I know that, but knowing Mike and my father, they're not gonna let this go. Miz's so determined to get me back that he'll go through anyone just to see his plans through. He'll never give up," Maryse broke down.

"I highly doubt that, especially Miz is being bullied by every single RAW superstar now. I haven't seen him come anywhere near you since last week," Kelly informed the ladies.

"He's plotting something. I could feel it in my bones," Maryse mumbled, not realizing how right she was.

"Honey, even if he is, it's getting harder for him to get to you. Like I said, he's constantly getting his ass kicked now. And what about your father?" Melina asked curiously.

"I haven't seen him since what he did to me two weeks ago. I don't know if I should consider it a good thing or not," Maryse sighed deeply.

"Well, no news is good news, right? And what's your father's agenda for finding you after all these years?" Kelly huffed.

A single tear fell from Maryse's eye. "Years ago, my father physically abused me. He also raped me."

"He raped you?! How sick is he?!" Melina snapped.

"He believed I got him thrown in jail, but, in actuality, my next-door neighbor saw the whole thing and even taped it. I ended up living with her after my father got convicted because she's the only mother figure I had in my life. My mother was a mean drunk and even took off with another man, so she wasn't much of a parent to me as well," Maryse explained, breaking down into fits of sobs. Melina and Kelly both hugged the diva tightly, letting her know that they were both here for her.

Meanwhile, Mike was limping around the men's locker room; wincing in pain and wishing it would all go away. He couldn't handle getting his ass kicked again by those crazy assholes he works with. To make matters worse, he hasn't been able to get close to Maryse since last week now that he's being tortured and getting beat up on a regular basis. He had to do something because at the rate they were going, he could wind up dead.

The door opened and moment later and Maryse's father stormed in with a not so happy look on his face. Mike knew he wasn't gonna like what he's gonna hear.

"What's going on?" Mike asked right away.

Sean-Paul huffed angrily. "My slut of a daughter's with that thug now. I saw them making out in her locker room last week!"

Mike was beyond angry. "And you didn't tell me?! How could you keep something like this from me?!"

"I tried to tell you, but you were too busy getting your ass kicked!" Sean barked back.

"I can't believe that bitch! She's fucking crazy to think I'm gonna let that one slide. I'm still gonna get her back!" Mike roared.

"Actually, you getting my daughter's gonna be much harder than you think. Vince wants to see you in the ring tonight," Sean announced.

"He wants me in the ring tonight?! Great, then I can state my case. I can tell the whole world why Maryse should be back with me!" Mike said before he stormed out of the locker room.

Sean-Paul had a sickening smile on his face. He still plans on getting his precious daughter back for what she did to him. And he knows how to do it, too. After all, he already took something special and important to her away, what's better than to take her miserable life and do what he wishes with it?!

He couldn't wait to get his hands on Maryse again.

He couldn't wait.

X

_20 minutes later_

_Showtime_

Maryse's theme song started blasting through the speakers as she came out through the curtains. Vince was already standing in the ring, ready to get this show on the road because he was sick and tired of hearing all the rumors about the diva and he was determined to get to the bottom of the situation before it was all said and one. Everything will be resolved tonight.

Vince, being a gentleman that he is, held out the ropes for her step into, then he made sure she got in safely. He even handed her a microphone as the crowd began to die down from the cheering they were doing.

"Maryse, thank you for coming down here. Now, I understand, you came into my office last week and told me some disturbing information about your relationship with the Miz. And you have some footage to prove your allegations, right?" he asked right away.

"Yes, I do," Maryse said softly. She made everyone turned their attention to the titantron. Sure enough, the first footage of Miz slapping her around came up on the screen.

The French-Canadian beauty somehow managed to keep her composure in check as she looked at everything Miz had done to her. And she barely kept herself from collapsing on the mat when the footage of her father slapping her twice in the abandoned room appeared. Her heart was beating madly when it was all over. She felt better, knowing that everyone now knows what kind of person Mike Mizann is.

"Well, I must say, I'm really appalled and outraged at what I just saw. I don't tolerate men hurting women and using them for their own personal pleasure. It's a shame what we have to deal in this country..." were the last words he said before Miz's theme song blasted through the speakers.

Vince pulled Maryse behind him as Mike stormed down the ramp and climbed into the ring with a furious look on his face. At that time, several other superstars ran down to the ring and got right in front of Mike so he can't get close to Maryse.

"Bitch, have you lost your fucking mind?! How could you do this to me?!" Mike screamed.

"First of all, Miz, show some respect towards this woman. Second of all, I'm appalled of your actions. I'm not gonna tolerate you hurting her anymore. You're lucky she didn't go to the police, because if she had, you would've been in jail," Vince jumped in.

Mike glared at Maryse, completely ignoring Vince. "Maryse, I can't believe you'd move on from me. John Cena?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Everyone knows you belong to me!"

"I don't belong to anyone, especially you! Leave me alone or I will call the police. And don't even think about getting my father to do what you want! I'll have his ass locked up as well!" Maryse warned.

Speaking of Maryse's father, he came out of nowhere and grabbed his daughter from behind. Maryse screamed as she was being dragged away, however, he couldn't get very far because John jumped from over the barricade, tackled Sean down on the floor and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of him. Mike saw this and tried to get away, but he was being held back and before long, he was getting his ass kicked once again!

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Mike, you want this so bad, I'll tell you what I'm gonna do! At SummerSlam, I'm gonna set up a match! It's gonna Miz vs. John Cena, with a special stipulation! If one of you wins, that person will get Maryse! And, Miz, if you lose, you and Sean are both gonna be singing the unemployment blues and if this young lady has any say, the two of you will be behind bars!" Vince boomed.

Mike had a sick smile on his face. Now he gets his chance to get Maryse back and there's no way in hell he's gonna lose his job. He already had his bases covered. As for her father, well, he's just gonna have to find away to fend for himself.

"Oh, Maryse. Enjoy John Cena while you can because once I defeat him at SummerSlam, you're mine! And I'm gonna make sure you're never gonna leave me again!" Mike snickered.

To his shock, Maryse smiled. "Like that's gonna happen, Miz. Well, even if you win, I have a surprise for you and my father right after the match. And you're not gonna like what I have in store for you."

Mike tried to ponder what she was talking about as he got up from the mat, only to be knocked down again by several superstars. That's another thing he's gonna change after SummerSlam. All this him getting his ass kicked was gonna stop one way or another.

However, he had a sinking feeling that something bad will happen. And he's not gonna like it one bit.

X

_Holiday Inn_

_St. Louis, Missouri_

_August 17, 2009_

"Thank you so much for taking me out tonight, John. I needed a break after the night we had," Maryse beamed as they made their way towards her hotel room.

John wrapped his arms around her and planted a searing kiss on the side of her head gently. "It's no problem, beautiful. By the way, I commend you for taking this matter up with Vince."

"I just had enough, that's all. I just had enough," she told him as they stood outside her room. He leaned over and kissed her softly, not rushing into it much. As he was pulling away, however, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tighter against her. Right now, she needed to feel his strong arms around her. She needed his closeness.

She needed him.

"Stay with me tonight," she whispered when they pulled apart.

He looked at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head slowly as she pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him inside with her and closed the door, making sure to put the 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob.

It was the night both of them will never forget.

**Coming up in the next chapter: John and Maryse make love. And SummerSlam finally arrives. Who will win and more importantly, who will win Maryse's heart? Stay tuned!**

**This story is winding down, by the way! I have about a couple of more chapters to go!**

**Please review!**


	7. SummerSlam: free at last

**Okay, so you're gonna get like two chapters in one because John and Maryse will finally do what some of you want them to do. That's right; they will finally have sex and then it's the biggest party of the summer, SummerSlam! And this is my version of it, so please disregard Cena's match with Randy Orton and I'm gonna have him fight the Miz one more time before everyone involved will finally move on. Believe me, happy times will be ahead for the French Canadian. And, don't worry; I know what I'm gonna do with Maryse's father as well!**

**Oh, and I did mention that this story is winding down. I have about a couple more chapters to work with and then I'll be done.**

**One more thing, someone mentioned that it's good that I'm writing Maryse in a whole different light. Well, she's one of my favorites and I'm pretty sure she doesn't act like she does in real life. So, it's been good writing her as pretty much an good person.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Holiday Inn_

_Maryse's room_

_St. Louis, Missouri_

_August 17, 2009_

Maryse knew that tonight was gonna be a night she'll never forget.

Sighing deeply and forming a seductive smile on her face, she stumbled back towards the bed with John trailing close behind. She could feel his lips on her neck and that alone sent pleasurable shivers up and down her spine. Her hair was pinned up, but he gently took it down because he wanted to run her fingers through her blond hair. He loved everything about her. Even though she was beautiful on the outside, he was even more proud to be able to get to know her.

As they made their way towards the bed, they began removing each other's clothing slowly and tenderly. They were in no rush. They had all the time in the world. Besides, it was no secret that they've been waiting for quite some time to be together: mind, body and soul. And for John, he's gonna personally make sure Maryse's needs come first. It's the least he can do after everything she's been through.

"Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this? Because, we don't have to, Maryse. I respect you too much," John told her, being really concerning about what's about to happen.

She leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'm absolutely sure. I trust you and I love you."

"I love you, too."

When the last piece of clothing was removed, they were nothing else standing between them. John reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before he drew her close. Their lips crashed together in a heap of passion and desire. He ran his fingers through her long blond hair, gripping it gently because he didn't wanna hurt her. She just moaned in his mouth and wanted more of him. She wanted everything he could give her, just because she loves him.

She trusts him.

She cares about him.

And she feels he won't treat her like shit for the rest of her life.

As he kept kissing her, his hands were doing wild and crazy things to her now heated body. Another moan escaped her lips when he started fondling her breasts. Now it's no secret that he's been with a lot of women in his life and he seen a lot of breasts in his time, but her perky breasts were perfect. They weren't too big nor too small, which suited him just fine.

Maryse threw her head back and moaned when he flickered her nipples with his thumbs. Then he leaned down and fastened his mouth around them; sucking on them softly like he was . Her heart was beating madly and body was getting more and more heated. She was on fire and John was just getting started.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, then he gently laid her down on the firm mattress. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed with her. She didn't wanna miss anything concerning what's about to happen and she was looking forward to giving herself finally to the man of her dreams. In her heart, she felt as though she didn't deserve it, but for once in her life, she was gonna listen to her heart instead of her head. John saved her. He vowed to protect her within every ounce of his being and she's gonna be forever grateful to him.

He started kissing all over her body; making sure each and every body part was kissed. As he was bringing pleasure to her body, he parted her legs with his hands and slid a finger inside her swollen opening. She hissed loudly because no man has ever done this to her before. During the times she and Miz had sex, he was fast, rough, uncaring and he tossed her sexual needs right out the window. At times, when he'd finally leave her, she would cry herself to sleep.

Miz and his sexual incompetence were the least of her concerns when John started rubbing her clit gently. Another hiss escaped from her lips when he inserted another finger inside of her. Waves after waves of pleasure filled her bones and she felt something she never felt before. It was a lot coming from woman who's been through so much turmoil in her life.

John now parted her legs even further and placed them over his broad shoulders. He started lapping at her center, paying much attention to the one spot that drove her crazy. Maryse started thrashing side to side on the bed; panting, moaning, groaning and screaming out his name. She broke out into a huge sweat and clutched the sheets with her hand so tightly, her knuckles turned white. She never felt this much pleasure like this before and if this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

When the time came, she reached the ultimate pinnace of pleasure. As she was coming down from her incredible high, he somehow managed to bring her to another orgasm.

"You're good," she panted, then broke out into a giggle.

He looked up and smiled at her. "I'm just getting started."

Maryse had a mischievous smile on her face, then she conjured up enough strength to turn him over on his back. She leaned down and crashed her lips onto his fiercely, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Her hand made her way down between him and cupped him. John hissed in her mouth when she started fondling him slowly and gently. A smile appeared on her lips before she sat up and straddled his waist. Slowly and tenderly, she slid down on his hard length inch by inch; feeling every single part of him being inside of her. Both of them moaned as they joined together in perfect harmony.

She leaned down and kissed him again as she started moving. Their rhythm started off slow and sensual, but it was long before the pace began to pick up. She hasn't been with a lot of men in her life, but John has proven to be the best lover she ever had. He was slow, detailed and even wanted to know what she liked best about sex. As they kept moving together, they tossed and turned all over the bed before he wounded up on top of her.

Hitching her right leg over his shoulder, he picked up the pace and hammered into her harder and faster. Maryse broke out into a sweat once again as she moved right along with him. The bed was creaking beneath them and the headboard banged against the wall. You could hear them shouting and screaming each other's names out as they proceeded to head towards their attended goal.

Her vaginal walls clenched around his shaft and she was milking him with everything she had. With the time came, she finally reached an incredible climax. He wasn't too far behind and together, they collapsed in an entangled heap.

Sweaty, breathing heavily and totally satisfied, John and Maryse fell into each other's arms. He kissed her forehead gently and held her tighter in his strong arms.

"Thank you so much," she said, breaking the silence. He looked at her and noticed tears were forming in her eyes.

"Hey, what's with the tears, baby? Why are you so sad?" he whispered.

She smiled at him. "I'm not sad. I'm so happy. Thank you so much for giving me what I've been denied for so long."

John leaned over and kissed her softly. "It's no problem. Listen, I just want you to know that no matter what happens at SummerSlam, I'll always love you and I'm never gonna give you up. We're a team, okay?"

Maryse nodded her head. "We're a team. Always and forever."

X

_SummerSlam_

_Staples Center_

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 23, 2009_

Maryse was a bundle of nerves as she paced around backstage. It's the biggest party of the summer and she was nervous as hell. John's match was coming up next and although she doesn't wanna think about the outcome, she remained calm, cool and collected. All she knows is that she's gonna do whatever it takes to help John win.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my _girlfriend,_" Miz mocked as he approached her a moment later.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled angrily.

He smirked at her. "You won't be able to say that after the match, sweetheart. Once I beat that punk ass Cena, you'll be back where you belong. And I'm gonna make sure you never leave me again."

"And I told you before, I have a surprise for you concerning the match. I promise you, it's gonna be something you never saw coming," she replied, smirking back at him.

He kept smirking before he pushed her against the wall. He pressed himself against her and wrapped his hand around her neck.

"Watch your fucking mouth, Maryse. And that's another thing that's gonna change when we're back together. You will learn not to talk back to me," he hissed in her face. Then he released her.

"I'm gonna talk back to you all I want, because that's how much I fucking hate you. God, what was I thinking being with you? Well, the only saving grace that happened to me is the fact that I never loved you!" she hissed back.

His eyes were wide open in shock and anger. Suddenly, he lost all control and lunged at her, however, she managed to move out of the way. That pissed him off even more.

"You know what, you bitch?! Tonight, everything will end! Just wait until I get done with Cena! You know what?! Maybe I should kill him," he threatened.

She was smart enough to get away from him. Gasping for breath, fear rose in her veins. She knew she had to do something because if Mike has his way, John could be dead by the time the show's over. And with her father standing in her ex's corner, you can tell it's gonna be pretty much a handicapped match.

John Cena just has to win. He just has to.

X

_15 minutes later_

_John Cena vs. The Miz_

_Winner gets Maryse_

Maryse held her breath as the match was underway. She, along with the Staples Center crowd was rooting for Cena all the way. The match itself was a fast paced match with so many near falls, near finishes, submissions and complicated holds. At one point, Miz was in control but Cena managed to fight back, like he always does in the ring. And it didn't hurt that everyone in the arena was shouting his name.

The French Canadian was quite surprised that when she came out to stand in Cena's corner that everyone was cheering for her. Some fans even had signs like 'Maryse is hot', 'Maryse, will you marry me?' and 'Maryse Kicks Ass' to further their sudden love for her. Maybe it's because last week, she finally came out and told them her sad story about her ill-fated relationship with the Miz.

Speaking of the Miz, the conclusion of the match saw Sean-Paul climbing up on the apron and attempting to distract the ref, then knocking him out. That gave Maryse enough time to run on the other side of the ring, grab his ankle and yank him down to the point he banged his head against the steel steps and completely knocking him out cold. Maryse smirked, satisfied with finally getting a measure of revenge against her father until she came face to face with a furious Miz. He grabbed her by long blond hair and proceeded to drag her into the ring. She started screaming, but he silenced her with a huge slap to her face.

"Say goodbye to your little boyfriend, bitch! You're mine!" he screamed in her face. Suddenly, flashbacks of all the taunting, hitting, punching, name-calling, threatening and having bruises all over her sore body angered her to the point that she completely snapped. With new determination filling her lungs, she raised her knee up and kicked him where it really hurts. Miz had a pained expression on his face when she kicked him and as he finally released her, she grabbed him and planted her signature DDT on him. The crowd went nuts as she climbed out of the ring, which gave Cena enough strength to get up and deliver his signature submission move on the fallen Miz.

Maryse had another surprise in store for her ex, just like she warned him before. She took off her shirt and it was revealed she's wearing a cutoff referee shirt. She climbed in the ring and watched with a smile on her face as Miz struggle to get to the ropes. But with Cena clutching his neck and around his left leg so tightly, there was no way out.

He tapped out.

The bell rang. The match was over.

It was all over.

Maryse Danielle Ouellet was free at last.

"Here is your winner, John Cena!" Lillian Garcia announced.

The arena exploded big time when John scooped Maryse up in his arms and twirled her around in the ring. At that time, Sean-Paul finally regained consciousness and had no idea what just happened. However, shock and disbelief washed over his face when he saw his daughter and John standing tall in the middle of the ring. He couldn't believe Mike lost the match.

John held out the ropes for his girlfriend and licked his lips when she climbed out of the ring because he caught a glimpse of her ass. He climbed out of the ring right behind her. Together, they walked the ramp hand in hand, looking at each other and smiling. When they got to the top of the ramp, they turned around and raised their arms up in the air in victory.

Miz struggled to get up, but he was conscious. He looked up and was outraged to see John and Maryse standing side by side. Even more shocking: she completely screwed him!

"Miz, I told you. I told you. There's your surprise. I knew my father was gonna knock the ref out, so John and I came up with a plan of our own to throw you off guard. And it worked. So, now, I'm with John Cena officially and I couldn't be happier," she taunted rightfully. To add insult to injury, she and John wounded up making out in full view of everyone in the arena.

_No Chance In Hell _blasted through the speakers and a mixtures of cheers and boos echoed constantly when Mr. McMahon came out through the curtains. He stood between John and Maryse and it looked like he meant business.

"First off, congratulations John on your hard-fought victory. And, Maryse, nice shirt. Now then, as I mentioned last week, the winner of the match gets Maryse and I said that if Miz loses, he and Maryse's father will be singing the unemployment blues. Well, I do only have two words for you two standing in the ring," he boomed on the microphone.

Miz and Sean-Paul looked at each other with worried glances on their faces. As if things couldn't possibly get worse.

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

Now Maryse was truly free at last.

**Coming up in the next chapter: John and Maryse have an intimate victory celebration. The next night on RAW, Miz attempts to get Maryse back one more time, but is once again dismantled, thanks to several RAW superstars, who throws a live victory celebration for the couple. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	8. Private and public celebration

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while, but I was out of town for a couple of weeks for a friend's wedding. I was one of the bridesmaids**

**and the wedding itself was beautiful and romantic. My fiancé and I had such a great time and we're still planning ours. We're not in a rush to get married. Okay, back to the task at hand, as I mentioned in the last chapter, there's only one or two more chapters left in this story and yes, things are finally good for Maryse. She has a good man and her life's getting back on track. Things will only get better in this chapter.**

**And it was sad to see Jeff Hardy leave for the time being. I love him so much and I hope he comes back in the near future.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Ritz Carlton Hotel of Los Angeles_

_Los Angeles, California_

_August 23-24, 2009_

Maryse felt her back being pressed against the door when John pressed himself against her. As she struggled to open the door to her hotel room, he started kissing and sucking on her neck tenderly. He tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear so he can have more access to her neck and shoulders. She tipped her head back a little further and moaned because she felt a tingle going up and down her spine. Now it felt good to be able to enjoy lovemaking freely, especially after the events that transpired earlier tonight.

For once in her life, she didn't have to worry about Miz coming after her anymore. She was insanely happy to finally be able to stand up for herself, kick him where it really hurts and even be able to stand up to her so-called father. Both of them were now completely out of her life.

She finally got the door open, but he kept assaulting her neck with tender kisses. When they finally got inside, all hell broke loose. To his credit, John placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob and closed it behind him.

As they made their way towards the bedroom, they began ripping each other's clothes off. They couldn't wait another minute to have each other but clothes were standing in their way. Once the last piece of clothing was removed, there was nothing standing in their way.

"You're beautiful, Maryse. So damn beautiful," John said in the dark.

She smiled at him seductively. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He reached out to her and pulled her into his arms. There, he slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him more firmly; wanting to be as close to him as much as possible. That gave him the go ahead to pick her up in his arms and carry her over to the bed, for which he did.

He laid her down on it gently, however, she didn't release him. In fact, she pulled him down on the bed with her. They laid; tangled in each other's arms and they stared into each other's eyes. It was something they never wanted to end. They need each other.

Realizing that foreplay was way out of the question, Maryse hissed loudly when John moved right on top of her and slid inside her swollen opening. She immediately wrapped her legs over his strong back and moaned his name when he started moving. There was no better feeling than to be making sweet love to the one man who had come to mean so much to her in just a short matter of time.

Tossing and turning all over the bed, they were definitely bringing each other to paradise by any means necessary. Before long, the blond beauty wounded up on top. With a devilish smirk on her face, she started rocking her hips in a wild frenzy.

Meanwhile, standing outside her hotel room, Mike was drunk off his mind and looking totally disheveled. He lost his girlfriend and his job all in one night. He tried so hard to get his job back, but it was no use. And, besides, nobody liked him, which makes it ten times worse. He was truly done for.

He thought about pounding on the door to get them to stop, but he realized that John would only kick his ass more and he couldn't handle another beat down right now. Furthermore, Maryse would get him arrested for trespassing and harassment and that's something he doesn't want on his plate.

He was done for this time.

However, he still wasn't giving up. He still loved Maryse and he will prove it to her tomorrow night. But, he's gonna have to do it by himself since Sean-Paul was arrested hours ago for parole violation. It turned out Maryse took out a restraining order on her own father so he ended up being extradited back to Montreal for his efforts.

Lowering her head in shame and despair, Mike turned on his heel and walked away. He'll deal with them first thing tomorrow.

Back inside, Maryse and John collapsed in an entangled heap after reaching their respective peaks simultaneously. She laid in his strong arms and laid her head on his broad chest. He kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her.

"That was amazing," she said breathlessly.

He laughed. "Woman, where do you get off taking complete control?"

"Well, you've already taken such good care of me so I thought I'd return the favor," she told him, smiling up at the man she adored.

"Yeah, well, we won't have to worry about Miz bothering you anymore, baby. Tomorrow night, we're gonna have a public celebration," he told her.

"Really? A public celebration?" she beamed.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "Yes. A public celebration, Maryse Danielle. For once in your life, you have something to be happy about."

"You make me happy, John. You make me happy," she told him as she leaned up and pulled him down for another deep passionate kiss.

They ended up making sweet love again; savoring each other to the fullest extent.

X

_Monday Night RAW_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_August 24, 2009_

Walking down the ramp hand in hand, John and Maryse soaked in the enormous cheers of the crowd as they headed towards the ring. He hopped up on the apron and pulled out the ropes for her, for which she stepped right through them and went inside the ring.

"How it do, Vegas?!" John screamed into the microphone.

The crowd cheered back at him.

"Well, as you can see, everything's all good here. I have this beautiful young lady standing next to me and life's all good. As you saw last night at SummerSlam, I finally put the Miz down once and for all. And he thought he could get his father to help him out, but it backfired on his ass. Because we had a plan and we made it work! So, now, Maryse is finally free of his clutches permanently. We're together now and no one can take that away from us," John said, looking at Maryse with a huge smile on his face.

Just then, Miz's theme song blasted through the speakers and not surprisingly, he came out through the curtains, looking mad as hell. He was all alone, which was surprising to some because they didn't know that her father's back in jail.

"I'm not leaving here until Maryse comes to her senses and comes right back to me! She belongs to me!" he barked, still looking furious.

John just shook his head and laughed. "Man, don't you fucking get it?! I don't have to explain this to you anymore. She made her choice. She doesn't wanna be with you anyone. Last night proved her point very clearly. So, take a fucking hint and leave us alone! I beat your ass and pinned you 1,2,3!"

"NO! NO! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MARYSE! LAST NIGHT WAS A FUCKING MISTAKE! AND IF YOU WON'T GIVE HER BACK TO ME WILLINGLY, THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE HER!" Mike screamed as he dropped the microphone down on the stage and stormed down towards the ring. However, he should've looked over his shoulder because just as he was climbing up on the apron, several superstars came out of nowhere and knocked him down. They proceeded to beat the holy hell out of him while John and Maryse stood in the ring, not moving a muscle.

Meanwhile, while sitting in a jail cell, Sean-Paul watching the whole thing unfolding right before his eyes. He balled his hands up in anger and fury because Miz is just getting his ass handed to him like a ragged little doll. He couldn't believe this. He wished he was there to help him, but what good would that do? He would've ended up getting his ass kicked ass well and that's something he don't want to happen.

And he hated the thought of being back in prison again. How the hell was he supposed to know that his bitch of a daughter took out a permanent restraining order against him? He'd been waiting a long time to get his hands on her for ruining his life, but now that's not gonna happen since he's back in the slammer.

He watched helplessly as Miz was being dragged and pushed around in the ring. Then, he thought about it; he never really cared about the cocky superstar in the first place. The only reason why he even joined forces with Mike in the first place is because he wanted revenge against Maryse for locking him up. However, Mike's own selfish games overshadowed his own plans on making his daughter's life miserable.

Now, he realized that even looking Mike Mizann was a fucking fatal mistake.

And he's paying for it.

Big time.

Back in Las Vegas, Mike was a bloody and broken mess. He could barely stand up after the severe beating he got. Two superstars picked him up he was forced to face John and Maryse.

"Would you look at yourself, Miz?! I told you time and time again that I don't want you in my life anymore, but you don't know when to leave well enough alone. You even got my father to do your dirty work and where did that lead you?! Absolutely nowhere! I'm happy! I'm truly happy! John treats me with respect! You cheated on me, got another woman pregnant and you expected me to stay with you after everything you had done to me! I can't even look at you anymore! You make me sick to my stomach! I HATE YOU!!" she screamed right in his face.

Then, she raised her hand up and slapped him hard across his face. Miz just looked pitiful as several superstars threw him out of the ring. Then, they got great pleasure when they saw him being carried out by members of security.

"Now with that douchebag permanently out of the picture, I say, let's get this party started!" Maryse screamed out happily.

Dance music started playing as everyone in the ring started dancing and jumping around. She felt a pair of arms being wrapped around her waist and she couldn't help but smile as she leaned back against him.

"It's over, John. It's all over," she told him with tears forming in her eyes.

He turned her around and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. Then he pulled back and looked into her sparkling hazel eyes.

"No, baby. It's not over. It's just beginning."

**Coming up in the next chapter: Maryse runs into the Miz one more time and really decided to give him a piece of her mind! Then, she and John make love again. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. More celebration and realization

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I hit some major writer's block and I didn't know what to do with how to end it. So, yes, ladies and gentlemen, I'm ending this story right here on a happy note because we all know Maryse needs it after what she had been through. Oh, and she does run into the Miz one more time, only he's gonna end up getting the receiving end of her temper once more. So, enjoy the final chapter of this story.**

**I just watched The Rock on SmackDown and he looks so damn gorgeous. And it didn't hurt that he was funny as well! God, I wish he come back and lay the smackdown on someone ass, LOL! Man, it was awesome to see him again!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Caesar Palace_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_August 24-25, 2009_

Maryse was still in a good mood when she, John and several other superstars and divas entered the hotel and casino for some late night dinner and dancing. And it's a good thing, too, since they get to go home the very next day and didn't have to go back to work until this upcoming weekend. It was something they so desperately needed after the huge night they had; along with another successful pay per view the night before.

The French-Canadian diva still couldn't believe that after all she had went through with her ex-boyfriend that she could be so happy and so free now. John was everything she could possibly want in a man. He was sweet, caring, loving and he bent over backwards to ensure she was safe and healthy. If anything, she couldn't be more in love with him now.

As they headed towards a posh restaurant, she noticed Mike sitting at a bar, drowning his sorrows away with several glasses of scotch. She just shook head and continued to walk away, but he raised his head up and saw her walking away. Angrily, he stumbled out of his stool and dragged himself to where she was going.

"Goin' somewhere?!" he slurred.

Maryse stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him with anger boiling in her veins.

"None of your business. Now leave me alone," she simply said.

"I can't believe you, Maryse! I can't believe you would choose that has-been over me! I'm the chick magnet! You're gonna regret ever leaving me, bitch! I'm the best you ever had and don't you forget it!"

She stormed over to where he was standing and got in his face. Her hot breath blew in his face, which turned him on to the point that he just wanted to drag her upstairs and make love to her all night long. But he knew that wasn't gonna happen for him. And he fucking hated it.

"Let me tell you something, you piece of shit! You're not the chick magnet, you're not god, you're not anything! All you are is a man who loves torturing women and then having their fathers doing your fucking dirty work! I never thought in a million years I would hate someone like you, but I do! I hate you so much! All you had done is make my life miserable! You wouldn't leave me alone and you had my father, the man who had hurt me so much, work for you?! I can't even look at you and not get sick to my stomach!" she screamed in his face.

He smirked at her. "Oh, Maryse, honey, you say that now, but how about when you and that pretty boy get frisky in the bedroom?! Bet he can't get it up, huh? You think about me while making love to him, don't you?! I have staying power! I'm never gonna leave you alone! You'll always belong to me!"

Scrunching her face up in disgust, she raised her hand up and slapped him hard across his face. He held his face in his hands and glared at her and felt his cheek turning red.

"You're gonna stop hitting me, bitch!" he warned.

But she wasn't even remotely done with him yet. She raised her knee up and kicked him where it really hurts. He doubled over in pain, which caused everyone in the casino to stop what they were doing and went to over to see where all the commotion is coming from.

With tears falling down her eyes and with new determination lurching in her veins, Maryse began beating the crap out of her horrible ex-boyfriend. No one stepped in to stop her because they could see she's been hurting thanks to him. Even security didn't stop her because they saw the pain she endured.

Mike was screaming and yelling at her to stop; that he got the point and he won't bother her anymore, but she didn't let up. It wasn't until a comforting and loving hand that was placed on her shoulder that she finally stopped. She looked over her shoulder and saw John standing behind her with a comforting and loving look on his face, that's when she finally broke down. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently; letting her know that everything's gonna be all right and she didn't have to hide her pain anymore. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed openly.

Mike got up slowly and moment later and without saying another word, he walked back over to the bar, sat down on the stool and took another big swig of the scotch he was drinking. He didn't look at anyone; he just sat there and continued wallowing in his own pity. He lost everything: his job, his life and Maryse. And he made matters worse when he enlisted Sean Paul's help in getting her back and it ended up biting him in the ass big time.

He looked over his shoulder once and saw the audience disuniting. John and Maryse were the only two left standing in the lobby. Snorting in disgust, he looked away and continued drinking.

Meanwhile, Maryse was still crying in her boyfriend's arms. John rubbed her back gently and kissed her forehead gently; letting her know it was all right to let it all out. She had every right to feel the way she feel right now. He'd be that way if something like this happened to him.

"Are you okay now?" he whispered in her ear.

She sniffed as she raised her head up and looked at him softly. Her face were red and puffy from crying.

"I will be," she told him honestly.

He smiled at her. "Wow, that was something there. I never seen Miz crying like a little bitch before. You really kicked his ass, baby."

She had to laugh at that one. "I know. I was just so tired of him messing with me and making my life miserable. I just want him out of my life."

"Well, you made your intentions clear when you beat the shit out of him, baby. Now, come on; we're supposed to be celebrating!" he beamed at her.

She smiled as they walked towards the posh restaurant where the others were waiting for them. She could breathe a sigh of relief and let herself smile for the first time in her life. No more having to feel sorry for herself and no more having to live in fear.

And she's gonna live her life to the fullest extent.

X

_Caesar Place and Casino_

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

_August 25, 2009_

With her back being pressed against the wall, Maryse could barely contain herself when John pinned her with his strong arms and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She responded right away when his tongue started intermingling with hers. He lifted her up in his strong arms and carried her towards the bedroom; their clothes being thrown on the floor as they made their way towards the other room.

When they finally got there, John carried her over to the bed and softly laid her down in the middle of the mattress. With her arms around his neck tightly, she pulled him down on the bed with her. With nothing but skin to skin standing in their way, they didn't wanna waste any time.

Realizing that he wanted to prep her up before going for the kill later, he reached down and inserted his index finger inside her swollen opening gently. He smiled at her when he realized how wet she was. Slowly and tenderly, he began massaging her slowly and tenderly.

Hissing loudly and not caring if anyone heard her, Maryse reached over and began massaging his shaft; teasing the head and felt the pre-cum forming on her fingertips. Smirking seductively, she lowered her head and ran her tongue along the shaft of his manhood while she looked at him with a wink. He grinned at her as she took him in her mouth.

Now it was his turn to hiss loudly when he saw her bobbing her head and feeling himself going in and out of her mouth. With her fingers, she gently scratched his testicles as she kept sucking him off. He didn't know what had gotten into her, but he loved this new side of her. He's definitely gonna get used to it in the long run.

John ran his fingers through her long blond hair as she picked up the pace. He groaned and called out her name when he finally reached the pinnacle. Maryse moaned when she felt him come right into her mouth, then she released him and wiped her mouth. Another smirk formed on her face.

"Damn, baby," he breathed heavily.

She only smiled. "I'm not even done yet. That was just the beginning."

He tackled her down on the bed when he garnered enough strength to do so. She squealed with delight when he reached down and started fingering her all over again. This time, she began calling out his name; thrashing her head from side to side and breaking out into a sweat. He placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders and began lapping her center with his hot tongue.

Another strangled moan escaped from her lips when he inserted two fingers inside of her. She clutched the bed sheets with her hands so hard, her knuckles turned white. Spasms after spasms erupted into her body and she looked like she's about to pass out from the intense pleasure John was inflicting on her body. Before long, she was melting in a pool of passion and desire.

But he still wasn't done with her yet. Not by a long shot. Grabbing her legs, he pulled her down to where he laid right on top of her. She looked up at him and smiled brightly when he grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it over his back. There, he fused them together as one.

Maryse struggled to keep her emotions in check as John began moving in and out of her. She wrapped both of her legs over his strong back and moved right along with him. It wasn't long before they found their rhythm and moved together as one.

It was magical. It was sensual. It was everything she wanted and more and it just so happens that she's making love to the one man who has been there for her through thick and thin. A single tear fell from her eye because she was so happy. She didn't think she'd still be here today and be happy with someone she truly loves.

Before long, Maryse turned him over on his back and sat right on top of him. Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she was giving John and run of his money. He grabbed her hips tightly and sunk his fingers into her skin, seeing blood seeping out of her. However, she didn't seem to mind. She just smiled down at him and kept riding him.

Meanwhile, and once again, Mike stood outside of their hotel room and heard everything that was going on inside. His face scrunched up in disgust and anger because he couldn't believe she left him for that washed up, has-been punk ass John Cena. If he could, he'd barge in there and beat the shit out of John for ruining everything. However, he knew, especially since he's drunk off his ass, that he can't do a damn thing but feel sorry for himself.

Sighing deeply, he stumbled and dragged himself away from the door; only to stop and look over his shoulder one time. Shaking his head, he went around the corner and disappeared from sight.

Back inside, Maryse collapsed right on top of John when the last release subsided. She trembled from the intensity of her orgasm as she felt his arms being wrapped her naked and sweaty body. He planted a searing kiss on her forehead and smiled as what they had just done.

"That was amazing," she said breathlessly.

He laughed. "Damn, I love your feisty side. Am I gonna be able to see it more often?"

She looked at him and delivered a coy smile on her face. "If you're a good boy, you just might."

He laughed again before dropping another kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Maryse."

"I love you, too. And thank you," she replied softly.

"For what?" he asked, looking a little confused.

"For loving me. And for saving me when I thought I couldn't save myself."

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I'm always gonna be here, when you at least expect it."

As she snuggled in his arms and began falling asleep, his words kept playing her head over and over again. He was right. You never know who's gonna step up and be there for you.

When you at least expect it.

**The End!**

**I had fun writing this fic. Rest assure, this won't be my last John/Maryse fic. I have so much more in the works!**

**Please review!**


End file.
